Apparatuses for applying energy to an object and sensing the object are, for example, used in the field of interventional treatment of atrial fibrillation. During the interventional procedure cardiac tissue is denaturalized by thermal therapy. Radio Frequency energy is applied to the cardiac tissue by a catheter, wherein due to resistive losses in the tissue the myocardium is heated up. The heated muscle cells in the cardiac tissue die off and lose their biological function, which can be measured by an increase in the tissue impedance.
US 2004/0181139 A1 discloses an apparatus for applying energy to an object and sensing the object. This apparatus is a system with a catheter for electrical sensing and electrical ablation within a human heart. The catheter comprises several wires for electrical ablation and for electrical sensing. Since the catheter provides a limited space, the number of wires located within the catheter is limited, wherein the number of ablation points, to which energy can be applied simultaneously and which can be electrically sensed, is limited.